Falling in Love in Room 71
by Mrs.Pattinson1991
Summary: Bella met Carlisle in a diner one night and sparks flew even though she is in college and he is getting divorced. Carlisle and Bella continue to meet every week for their dinner and feeligns start to arise but when Bella lets him into her heart and leaves a key for room 71 will Carlisle return her feelings and go to the hotel? All Human Non Canon TwoShot!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone here is a little one-shot I wrote while I was on vacation Carlisle and Bella are one of my newly discovered favourite couplings I'm not saying never but maybe one day I will extend the story into a full length but at this exact moment I don't want to take on another full length story. I hope you all like it! Btw I didnt use my beta on this one so if there is anything wrong blame me!**_

* * *

I stood outside the doorway of the diner as I did every Wednesday for the past 6 months, looking through the window I saw him sitting there as I have for said 6 months. He was waiting there for me to join him, we became fast friends and before we knew it we were having dinner together every week. Things have changed for me, I mean I have always been attracted to him but now there were feelings on my part. As of last night at 6:30pm my best friend Alice and I decided I was going to do this.

_ It was a humid September day I had stepped into my favourite diner for a cold sandwich and an ice coffee, after my long day at school I really needed some coffee. After they made my sandwich and coffee I looked around for somewhere to sit. It wasn't uncommon for the Roadside to be busy on hot days; they made the cheapest and the best iced coffee for miles._

_"You can sit here I am leaving in 10 minutes anyway" a man sitting near me said. He was beautiful and even that was an understatement. Beautiful blonde locks that you just wanted to run your fingers through and ice blue eyes that could see into your soul._

_"Thanks" I mumbled sitting across from him, he groaned at his phone and laid his head on the table._

_"Are you ok?" I asked._

_"Never get married" he replied looking up at me._

_"Isn't that what everyone wants in life? Marriage babies and a career" I said and he laughed._

_"Divorce is the part that I hate" He stated._

_"I watched my parents go through a divorce when I was 6, it's not easy" I said._

_"My daughters 3 so I am hoping she doesn't remember much" he explained._

_"I'm sure she won't" I said smiling at him which he returned with a smile of his own. _

_"I'm Bella by the way" I said._

_"Carlisle" he said holding his hand put for me to shake. That day started one of the most amazing friendships I have._

I went in and ordered my usual sandwich along with my iced coffee as I waited I thought about the key in my pocket. The key with a round tag with a 71 on it and the plan I established with Alice. How was I supposed to tell him everything I was feeling, I am a 20 year old college student. He has a child and I don't think I have enough to offer him, well more like them. If my best friend Alice was here she would say 'Isabella swan you are a beautiful sophisticated smart woman and you have plenty to offer him. Now shut up and go get your man' I laughed at the thought of Alice, I grabbed my stuff and head toward my seat with Carlisle.

"Hey sweetheart how has your week been?" he asked.

"Long, who knew there was so much to know about English" I said and he laughed.

"Oh Bella you are going to school to become an editor and publisher, it's not exactly going to be easy" he stated and it was my turn to laugh.

"How has your week been? I asked him, we really don't get to have too many conversations outside of our weekly dinner.

"It's been long, my schedule is picking up and work and I have my custody hearing next week I need to relax" he explained.

"Me too" I stated. We continued to talk and enjoy our dinner; Carlisle had just got up to refill his coffee. I had decided it was now or never, I left the key on the table along with the note on it. I ran out to my car and drove away being as cool as possible turning my cell phone off in the process.I walked into the hotel room to see the candles laid out along with the rose petals, call it a cliché if you want to but the thought is romantic. I remembered all of Alice's suggestions and she swore he wouldn't be able to resist it.

_"What am I supposed to say to get him to come to the hotel?" I asked Alice._

_"I don't know babe" she answered._

_"I get so awkward and weird when I have to talk to people about crap like that" I said placing my head in my hands._

_"Write him a note then" she said._

_"What am I supposed to do hand him a note and walk away?" I questioned._

_"That or you could wait until he goes to the bathroom or something" she stated._

_"What should I write?" I asked._

_"Whatever is in your heart" she laughed handing me paper and a pen. I spent about 45 minutes writing and writing until I was satisfied with it._

_"I want to read it" Alice said._

_"I will read it to you" I stated._

_"Ok go" she rushed._

_"To my dearest Carlisle, first off I want to apologize for leaving you at the diner. I didn't know how to say the things I needed to say, I have been scared to tell you how I really feel about you in fear that you would disappear from my life and that's the last thing I want. These past 6 months have been some of the best of my life and I have been finding myself falling in love with you. It is one of the greatest feelings but some of the scariest. I want you to know that I want to be with you 100%, I want to meet Rosalie and take her to the park, the zoo and all the wonderful things we can do. I left the key to the motel and if you want to be with me too I will wait until 9:30 for you. If not I completely understand and I will see you next Friday for dinner. From Isabella" I said smiling at Alice and she gave me the thumbs up._

9:00 rolled by then 9:30 then by 10:00 I knew he wasn't coming. I texted Alice telling her he never showed, she asked if I wanted to come to her house. I politely turned her down saying I was too tired to drive. After we said our I love you texts I turned on the notebook and ate a bunch of candy. As I was falling asleep in my mess of candy and tear filled tissues I vaguely remember the part where Ali is shoving Noah into his truck screaming at him.

My eyes were extremely heavy when I woke, I didn't understand why I was waking up. The TV was of and he only light coming into the room was the light from the window.

"Are you awake?" someone asked from beside me and I yelled flipping over only to see Carlisle smiling down at me.

"Oh my goodness you scared me" I said placing my hand over my heart which was beating extremely fast.

"I'm sorry" he said resting his hand on the side of my face, I smiled back at him smiling at me searching my eyes for anything.

"I didn't think you would still be here" he stated.

"I wasn't going to be but I was way too upset to drive" I said.

"I am so sorry baby Rosalie is having a hard time living apart from me" he explained, I immediately felt like crap for doubting him the way that I did.

"I'm sorry Carlisle you should be with your daughter right now" I said.

"She is sleeping right now, plus I need to have this conversation with you" he stated.

"Oh" was my brilliant response.

"I know I'm falling in love with you Bella and I know I want to be with you too" he confessed.

"I didn't think I was good enough for you" I confessed as well.

"Bella I never want you to say that again, I am sorry I never told you how I felt sooner. I thought you knew from all the touches and looks, I should have made it clearer" he said.

"I'm sorry too" I said.

"All that matters now is that we have a fresh start" he said leaning in to kiss me.

"To our future" I said that night we didn't leave the hotel room and that was the start of the most amazing relationship with the love of my life.

* * *

_**Another quick couple of questions would you be interested in a full length story? And would you be interested in me making this a two shot with Carlisle's POV? With an added lemon?** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing I am blown away on the response on this story :) I replied to everyone who reviewed so a quick Thanks to Janae H and InLoVeWiThEmMy! I think I have decided to make it into a full story so add it to your alerts and keep on reviewing! I love every single one of you! Until next time here is Carlisle!_**

* * *

I sat in the Roadhouse diner in the exact same spot I have sat every Friday for 6 months. She always waited outside for a few minutes, I have always thought her nerves were so endearing. I have never met someone I have connected with so fast, there was something about this woman that had me so intrigued. Sometimes I would try to convey how I felt about her with subtle touches and looks but she is one of the most difficult people to read. My brothers Emmett and Edward were constantly trying to convince me to say something about my feelings but I'd rather have her friendship than nothing at all. I couldn't help but think of the first day I met her it was one of the happiest days among so many bad ones at that time.

_This September was one of the worst ones of my life, I couldn't wait for my divorce to be finalized and move on to the next step in my life. I loved my coffee and I sat at this diner all the time letting my mind wander away from me. The diner started filling up with people and noise, I looked up and saw one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Amazing brown eyes, brown hair and flushed cheeks from the heat outside._

"_You can sit here I am leaving in 10 minutes anyway" I said, I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon I just wanted an excuse to talk to her. She looked me over for a minute before mumbling a quick 'Thanks' then sitting down across from me. I looked down at my phone as it vibrated my future ex-wife Carmen was texting me, I groaned and placed my head on the table._

"_Are you ok?" She asked. _

"_Never get married" I answered looking up at her. _

"_Isn't that what everyone wants in life? Marriage, babies and a career" She said and I laughed._

"_Divorce is the part I hate" I replied. _

"_Yeah it's not easy, I watched my parents go through a divorce when I was 6" She explained._

"_My daughters 3 so I am hoping she doesn't remember much" I said._

"_I'm sure she won't" She said smiling at me which I returned with a smile of my own. _

"_I'm Bella by the way" she said, she definitely was beautiful._

"_Carlisle" I said holding my hand out for her to shake. _

That day had to be one of my favourite days, other than my daughter Rosalie's birth. I watched Bella walk up to the counter to order, taking Bella in is like a man in the desert drinking a tall glass of water, simply refreshing. My crazy brother Emmett decided to call me at that moment, I sent it to voicemail. He was obviously pressuring me to tell Bella how I am feeling like he normally does. I didn't want to listen to it again, my family can be meddling and overwhelming at times. Bella sat down across from me with a sandwich and an ice coffee as she usually did.

"Hey sweetheart how has your week been?" I asked.

"Long, who would have thought there was so much to know about English" She said and I laughed.

"Oh Bella, you're going to school to become an editor and a publisher. It's not exactly going to be easy" I stated and she laughed.

"How has your week been?" She asked, we don't get to talk often during the week so it seems like we need to crunch a weeks' worth of conversation into one night.

"It's been long, my schedule is picking up at work and I have my custody hearing next week, I need to relax" I explained.

"Me too" She replied. We continued to talk and enjoy ourselves like we did every week until I excused myself to get another coffee. I stood at the serving counter going over what I wanted to say to Bella about everything. I have wanted to tell her the truth a hundred times but I couldn't bring myself to lose her, it's like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

When I turned around Bella wasn't there so I assumed that she went to the bathroom. I approached the table and noticed an envelope and a key; I was really surprised that she would just walk out on me like that. I was starting to freak out about what her letter could say, did she never want to see me again? Is she intimidated that I have a child? I had no choice but to open the letter and find out.

_**To my dearest Carlisle, First off I want to apologize for leaving you at the diner I didn't know how to say all the things I need to say to you. I have been scared to tell you how I really feel about you in fear that you would disappear from my life and that's the last thing that I want. These past 6 months have been some of the best months of my life and I have been finding myself falling in love with you. It is one of the greatest feelings but also one of the scariest. I want you to know that I want to meet Rosalie and take her to the park and the zoo along with all the other wonderful things we can do. I left the key to the motel and if you want to be with me too I will wait until 9:30 for you and if not I completely understand and I will see you next Friday for dinner, From Isabella. **_

I took the letter the key and speed dialled my brother as I went out to my car.

"Gross I don't want to listen to you guys moan" Emmett said answering his phone.

"Dude shut up and listen to this" I said before reading him the letter.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Obviously go to the motel and talk to her" I said.

"Carlisle's going to get some action woot woot" he yelled and I heard my other brother yelling cat calls in the background. I heard the beeping of my call waiting going off; I answered it right away unfortunately it was my ex-wife Carmen calling.

"Rosalie won't go to bed until she sees you" She said.

"Carmen she can't have everything she wants all the time" I stated.

"Come see her this one time Carlisle" She ordered.

"I'm on my way to an important appointment" I said and Rosalie got on the phone.

"Daddy please come tuck me in" She said and I couldn't resist my little girl. I drove to the house I used to share with the woman who I thought was my forever thinking about the woman who I want to be my forever. My life can be so interesting sometimes, my brother Edward texted me a good luck bro and then the stress of not getting to Bella in time.

"Daddy" Rosalie yelled running out and jumping into my arms.

"How was your day?" I asked her.

"Mommy says you don't want to come home" She said.

"Baby girl you are way too little to understand" I stated.

"Momma said that you are going to find a new lady and have a new family" She said and it caused my heart to sink.

"Baby you are irreplaceable in my eyes and daddy loves you more than any woman in the world" I told my girl as she picked her favourite book out. She told me I wasn't allowed to leave until she was sleeping so I watched her princess clock and by 10:00 she was sleeping. I snuck out of her room to find Carmen drinking a glass of wine out of our wedding glasses.

"I am leaving now" I said.

"Who is she?" Carmen asked.

"That part of my life is not your business" I stated.

"Carlisle I don't want to get divorced anymore" She confessed.

"I am not dealing with this anymore" I stated walking out to my car ignoring my ex-wife.

It took me until 10:30 to get to the motel my heart was beating so fast hoping Bella was going to still be there. I unlocked the door to have my heart soar and fall in the same second, I saw the room covered in candles all over the place along with rose petals and the sweetest lady lying in the bed with a modest nightgown on. My heart broke to see the tear satins on her face and tissues lying all over the place along with the movie The Notebook on. I blew out all of the candles, turned off the TV and cleaned up her tissues. I climbed in the bed beside Bella and thought about Carmen, I didn't understand why all of the sudden she didn't want to get divorced. Bella started to stir in the bed beside me; I could faintly see her eyes open.

"Are you awake?" I asked and she screamed flipping over so fast to face me so I smiled at her.

"Oh my goodness you scared me" she said resting her hand on her heart.

"I'm sorry" I said resting my hand on her face, we laid there for a couple of minutes just looking into each other's eyes.

"I didn't think you would still be here" I said.

"I wasn't going to be but I was too upset to drive" She confessed.

"I am so sorry baby Rosalie is having a hard time living without me around" I said.

"I'm sorry Carlisle you should be with your daughter right now" She said.

"She is sleeping right now Bella, plus I need to be here with you and have this conversation" I explained.

"Oh" She said.

"I know I am falling in love with you Bella and I want this with you too" I confided.

"I didn't think I was good enough for you" She confessed and I couldn't believe she thought that about herself, I vowed to never let her feel that way again.

"Bella I never want you to think like that, I am sorry for not telling you sooner. I thought you knew how I felt with all the looks and touches" I explained.

"I'm sorry too" She said.

"All that matters now is that we have a fresh start" I said kissing the most amazing lips I have ever kissed.

"To our future" She said before kissing me again.


End file.
